<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peeping Tom by kblynne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426780">Peeping Tom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kblynne/pseuds/kblynne'>kblynne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library, Humiliation, Library Sex, Peeping, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kblynne/pseuds/kblynne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unsuspecting fourth year Hufflepuff pays witness to a most unexpected event involving two of the least likely students in the school. Frozen in place by fear and curiosity, he catches every dirty moment of the late night encounter.</p><p>UPDATE: check out Escalating Encounters now to see the backstory to this event!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peeping Tom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is just a fun little piece I threw together on a whim, mostly for my own amusement.</p><p>Please know this is NOT non-con. It reads this way because it's from the point of view of someone who has no idea of the true personal history between Draco and Hermione. However, Hermione is a bad-ass witch and if she didn't want to be there she wouldn't be. </p><p>Is it toxic? If course it is! But maybe that's just what she likes about it. Don't judge her!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom Harrison was a fourth year student when he returned to Hogwarts in fall of 1998 following the Battle of Hogwarts. He was a Hufflepuff student with a love for reading, but with a poor habit of drifting to sleep as he read, nestled into a back corner of the library where he was unlikely to be disturbed. So was the case on this late February evening. Book still spread on his lap to the last page he'd been reading, Tom woke with a start, unaware of what stirred him. That was when he heard their voices from the other side of the shelves he hid behind.</p><p>"Well if it isn't the muggleborn book whore," the dark, smooth voice of second-time seventh year Draco Malfoy drawled. "Spending some time with your leather-bound friends because your loverboys aren't here?"</p><p>A harsh scoff responded, and a couple of books were inserted onto the shelf. "Why do you have to be so gross, Malfoy?" asked the Head Girl. Tom was appalled that Malfoy would say such a thing to the Hermione Granger. Had he no respect?</p><p>There was another loud noise that Tom couldn't quite place, and his curiosity got the best of him. Quietly as he could he moved to where there was a small gap in the shelves, and he was able to see the two older students. Malfoy had her pinned against the shelf, her front pressing into the many book spines. His hands were on her, one grasping at her breast over her sweat, groping it indecently, the other snaking its way under her skirt.</p><p>"Stop it, Malfoy," Hermione growled, and with an obvious amount of effort she pushed against him to free herself. He took just one step away from her while she turned to face him. "I'm not one of your slags you can just jump when the mood strikes you," she hissed at him. "Go find one of your Slytherin whores to get off with."</p><p>There was a low chuckle and the hair on the back of Tom's neck rose at the threat it carried. "Now why would I do that when there's a perfectly fit Gryffindor whore right here?"</p><p>She moved her arm in a quick motion, but his hand closed around her wrist. She must have tried to hit him. "Don't call me a whore," Hermione snapped quickly, and ripped her arm out of his grip. Then he was whispering something to her, and Tom couldn't hear what it was, but it must have offended her further, because with a grunt she pushed him away again. The sound of light footsteps receding told Tom that she started to talk away, but the laugh she received was chilling, and a stack of books tumbled to the floor loudly. </p><p>Tom's heart was racing, panic flooding him. Granger was back against the bookshelf now, and she let out a pained moan. </p><p>"I bet if these books you love so much had cocks you'd fuck them, too," Draco said crudely, and Tom wondered who he was referencing her already being with. Potter? Weasley? Certainly not Malfoy himself. Or maybe he misinterpreted. Maybe he meant she would fuck them in addition to reading them. </p><p>"You're being foul. Let me go. It's past curfew." Another groan. Tom couldn't see much, but Malfoy had one hand stretched up, gripping a high shelf. Where his other hand was located was currently unknown to the Hufflepuff. </p><p>“Bet I could make you,” Draco said cooly, and Tom heard a book slide free from his place on the shelf. “I bet I could get you off with only a book.”</p><p>Hermione laughed, the sound was high and sweet, and certainly not what Tom expected to hear. “How exactly do you suppose you could- Oh…” Her sentence cut off with a soft moan. “You’re disgusting. These books are priceless treasures.” Her voice was breathy now, the words struggling to come out. “You can’t-”</p><p>For a couple of minutes all the fourth year could hear was Hermione’s soft panting breath. Before too long it turned into moans, and her body pushed a section of books deeper into the shelf as she leaned her weight into it. The books on the other side fell, collapsing in a pile that was sure to damage many of the numerous tomes’ pages. Tom had to cover his mouth to keep from gasping aloud from the surprise. But the section of books, so rudely discarded without care, provided a greater opening in the shelf, allowing a better view of the upperclassmen. Draco’s arm was moving relentlessly between Hermione’s legs, and Tom finally understood what was happening with that book.</p><p>“Like I said, I bet you I can make you cum with just this book,” Draco taunted her in a whisper, his own voice shaking from the effort of using such a heavy tool for so long.</p><p>The sounds escaping her now were more like whimpers. “No,” she refused. </p><p>“Why not?” Draco asked, his smirk audible. “Because you know you can’t win the bet, or because you’d rather be finished by me?”</p><p>“Malfoy stop, please!” Hermione sobbed. Her soft gasping moans became more desperate, she wasn’t going to last much longer.</p><p>Without warning the slytherin dropped the book, and replaced it with his bare hand between her legs. "Oh shit!" the Head Girl gasped. From where Tom stood it was clear that the frantic movement of Draco's arm meant that he probably was fingering her harshly.</p><p>Tom watched in fascination, frozen in place by fear, shame, and curiosity. Part of him wanted to help her, to tell Malfoy to fuck off and leave her alone, that no means no, but he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor for a reason. He didn't have the guts to be a hero. Not only that, but Malfoy could destroy him in a heartbeat.</p><p>"Tell me," Draco demanded of her, a request Tom doesn't understand. "Tell me, Granger, before I leave you wanting for another witch, as you su-"</p><p>"No!" Hermione interrupted urgently. "Oh god!" She placed a foot on the shelf behind her, spreading her leg to the side. The books behind her foot are pushed back a few inches.</p><p>"So tell me!" Malfoy demanded more forcefully. She whimpers again.</p><p>"Do it," she said, voice quivering. "Please Malfoy, I need it."</p><p>Tom had enough of a window between texts to see Draco bring his fingers to his lips, where he sucked them clean. A moment later he heard the descent of the older boy's zipper. </p><p>"You know, I think it's time you earned it," he told her, taking a small step back. "Your mouth would be so much better served swallowing down my cock." Hermione scoffed in response.</p><p>"You know what," she said in a determined tone. "Nevermind. I don't need to be degraded by you. There are plenty of other guys here to-" She began to move past him, but he grabbed her around the middle.</p><p>"Not one of them has the balls to do to you what I will. Not to Potter's pet," Draco warned with amusement. Without warning he threw her against the opposite bookshelf, his hand around her throat. Tom could see them clearly now, could see the Slytherin stroke the Gryffindor's bottom lip with his thumb in an almost affectionate gesture. "You're my little whore. You always have been, and you always will be." His voice was possessive, like a dog with a bone, he wouldn't share.</p><p>"I'm not a whore," Hermione argued again, but she was clearly crestfallen. </p><p>"You are tonight." He spun her around, pressing her chest into the bookcase in front of them, and flipped her skirt up. She held onto the shelf desperately as he began thrusting into her. </p><p>Tom could hardly believe his eyes, or his ears. They continued in that manner for several minutes, Hermione moaning softly, building up to a very obvious and vocal climax, before Draco grunted with his own release. When it was over, Hermione slowly straightened and turned to face him once more. For the first time throughout the whole encounter their lips met, and they kissed one another tenderly for some time. </p><p>"I hate you," she whispered to him, sounding out of breath.</p><p>Draco chuckled. "No you don't. You hate yourself for not hating me." He kissed her again, hard. "If I ever find out you've shared yourself with someone else, you'll both regret it."</p><p>And then Malfoy was gone, leaving a very disheveled Granger in his wake. She stayed there for a minute, stunned, before levitating the many displaced books back into their rightful places and leaving the library at long last. </p><p>Tom gave it another couple of minutes before he, too, made his long overdue exit. He didn't think he'd ever get the images out of his mind, the things he'd witnessed between the most unlikely of lovers. The sounds, the words they shared. He couldn't wait to get back to his bed so that he could deposit every moment of it into his spank-bank. It was a secret he would probably take to his grave, for fear of Malfoy's wrath, but Merlin, what a show.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know if you'd be interested in a follow-up fic showing a bit of the history between Draco and Hermione that's eluded to in this story.</p><p>Update: see Escalating Encounters for the backstory! Chapter 2 added 7/27/2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>